


New Power

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Seraph does not allow wrongs to be committed against her.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ancient Evil





	New Power

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO'VE NOT COMPLETED THE SITH INQUISITOR STORY. Though I've tweaked the ending a bit bc fuck it.

The Dark Council is _never_ interrupted. It is a heinous crime. 

Though Lord Seraph couldn't care less. Her very _existence_ was a crime to many of those behind the set of heavy iron doors. They flew wide with the force of her fury and rusty hinges begged for mercy. She had none. And they ripped from the walls and impaled the structure on the other side of the Council Chambers. 

_"DARTH THANATON!"_ Her voice was raging thunder echoing through the room. The ground quaked in fear of her as her bloody red blade ignited. The sinister glow of the unstable crystal sparked and crackled as she drug it across the cold stone. None of the Sith Masters tried to stop her. The were intrigued, even, as she stopped in the light for all of them to see, her blade raised in his direction. 

"You dare barge in on the Dark Council?!" his outrage is met with her chin lifting. 

"And _you_ dare dishonor the tradition you are so adamant to cling to with your rotting fingers?" The ceiling shook. Outside, clouds of poison and hate began to rise from the ground and gather around their spire. _"You!_ Called for the Kaggath on Corellia! And _YOU RAN FROM ME_ . You are a _coward_ and a _disgrace_ , and I have come to wedge your head from the throne you do not deserve." It felt like the walls were caving in on him. The rest of the Council watched with great interest as the deep, melting gold in her eyes glowed. 

"You are a _nothing_ . A _slave._ Why you have not been struck down yet is a _wonder_ to me." begrudgingly, the man came down from his seat and met her on the barren floor. 

"Because I am _far_ stronger than you can comprehend. Because _I_ can adapt. You _cannot_ . And for that too, you are weak. You are _weak._ You were born nothing. And you will die even less underneath my boot." Her words are a whisper. But he can feel them crawling down his spine anyway. The Force felt suffocating. Clung to him like tar. 

"Can you back up your words with power, welp? Or will you try to pick at me until I cave?" Even as his words escape him her blade soars through the air towards him. Easily blocked and sent tumbling away. Though cutting him down was never Seraph's aim. 

When the reds clash it sends sparks through the air. Her arm reaches forward, not to call her blade back. She yanks _him_ with a strength he cannot hope to stop. So he falls into it and reignites his blade as he comes close.

And laughs when he feels himself stop centimeters from her face.

"Weak." 

"Are you sure?" an ancient smile finds its' way to her face. His blade has found flesh, yes. But all the power of the plasma is caught within her fingers. 

"I am not _weak_ ," she hums. Lightning that forms cackles along her skin. It dances across her body with a joyful rage as she lifts his sword with her palm. Fear keeps him grasping to it desperately. The other Sith mumble amongst each other as they watch it collect in the very hand that keeps his deadly blade at bay. Unable to tear their gaze away as her free hand presses to his chest, unable to ignore as they watch the hilt of her saber rumble before coming to life and igniting. Not to be stopped by his flesh. 

It pierces through him and through her hand but she only smiles gleefully as she watches horror wipe away his own golden eyes. 

"I merely _adapt._ " The lightning that gathers now on his saber makes the hilt explode. It jumps from her fingertips to his. To his arm, his torso. His chest. And she barely contains her laughter as his howling corpse falls to the floor twitching. The other Sith Lords for the briefest of moments have nothing to say to her maniacal expression. 

Nothing to say as she steps over his deformed body and takes her blade in to her scorched hand, clipping it to her belt.

Only when she moves to his seat and takes it as her own is she addressed.

"Welcome to the Council..Darth Nox."


End file.
